


Marriage of State

by bachaboska



Category: Ogniem i Mieczem | With Fire and Sword (1999), Trylogia | The Trilogy - Henryk Sienkiewicz
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fake Trailer, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: After two years of civil war, Prince Jeremi Wisniowiecki enters into negotiations with the Cossacks.To seal the peace treaty, a Polish nobleman - Jan Skrzetuski is sent to marry a Cossack ataman, Bohun.





	Marriage of State

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucyLovecraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLovecraft/gifts).



&;amp;amp;amp;lt;div&;amp;amp;amp;gt;&;amp;amp;amp;lt;small&;amp;amp;amp;gt;&;amp;amp;amp;lt;a href="https://youtubeembedcode.com/pl/" data-mce-href="https://youtubeembedcode.com/pl/"&;amp;amp;amp;gt;https://youtubeembedcode.com/pl/&;amp;amp;amp;lt;/a&;amp;amp;amp;gt;&;amp;amp;amp;lt;/small&;amp;amp;amp;gt;&;amp;amp;amp;lt;/div&;amp;amp;amp;gt;&;amp;amp;amp;lt;div&;amp;amp;amp;gt;&;amp;amp;amp;lt;small&;amp;amp;amp;gt;&;amp;amp;amp;lt;a href="https://www.bol.com/nl/p/hoogwaardige-sokaantrekker-hulp-sok-aantrekhulp-deluxe/9200000086907422/" data-mce-href="https://www.bol.com/nl/p/hoogwaardige-sokaantrekker-hulp-sok-aantrekhulp-deluxe/9200000086907422/"&;amp;amp;amp;gt;bol sok&;amp;amp;amp;lt;/a&;amp;amp;amp;gt;&;amp;amp;amp;lt;/small&;amp;amp;amp;gt;&;amp;amp;amp;lt;/div&;amp;amp;amp;gt;&;amp;amp;amp;lt;div&;amp;amp;amp;gt;&;amp;amp;amp;lt;small&;amp;amp;amp;gt;&;amp;amp;amp;lt;a href="https://youtubeembedcode.com/pl/" data-mce-href="https://youtubeembedcode.com/pl/"&;amp;amp;amp;gt;https://youtubeembedcode.com/pl/&;amp;amp;amp;lt;/a&;amp;amp;amp;gt;&;amp;amp;amp;lt;/small&;amp;amp;amp;gt;&;amp;amp;amp;lt;/div&;amp;amp;amp;gt;&;amp;amp;amp;lt;div&;amp;amp;amp;gt;&;amp;amp;amp;lt;small&;amp;amp;amp;gt;&;amp;amp;amp;lt;a href="https://www.bol.com/nl/p/hoogwaardige-sokaantrekker-hulp-sok-aantrekhulp-deluxe/9200000086907422/" data-mce-href="https://www.bol.com/nl/p/hoogwaardige-sokaantrekker-hulp-sok-aantrekhulp-deluxe/9200000086907422/"&;amp;amp;amp;gt;sok aantrekhulpmiddel&;amp;amp;amp;lt;/a&;amp;amp;amp;gt;&;amp;amp;amp;lt;/small&;amp;amp;amp;gt;&;amp;amp;amp;lt;/div&;amp;amp;amp;gt;

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter: @bachaboska
> 
> Disclaimers: Nor music nor boys (and movie) are mine...if they were i'd be rich i wouldn't be living in Poland...:P


End file.
